SIBLINGS
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: Siblings are the worst! Especially when you are trying to stop an apocalypse and the people sent to help you can't stop fighting with their brothers and sisters! What's a .....umm...vampire?slayer?...hell, what's a Buffy to do!


_SIBLINGS_

Disclaimer: don't worry, apart from the original characters I don't own Buffy or Angel….sigh…

Siblings are the worst. They are annoying, they get on your nerves, they steal your stuff, they are rude to you, they never say please or thankyou, they argue about the television setting even when you are _positive_ it's your turn to have control of the remote but the absolute worst thing about siblings is that you have to love them anyway…it's like it's mandatory…

Of course not all siblings are blood- related…or maybe the are?

"Spike!" Angel yelled, "Put that down!"

"Sorry captain forehead." Spike muttered, putting the ancient Indian ceremonial knife back down on the bench, "Wouldn't want to play with your toys."

"Actually, it's mine" Wesley said as he walked into the brightly lit hotel lobby, closing the office door behind him.

"Oh, well then!" Spike said, a smirk on his face as he lit up a cigarette, "That puts me in my place don't it?! Can't touch old Wes' things – he might drop a book on my head!" The vampire leaned towards Wesley, the lit cigarette in his mouth, "Such a terrifying watcher weren't you?"

"That's enough Spike." Buffy said sharply from her place in the middle of the lobby, by the couch-thing. She crossed her arms and glared at the troublemaker.

"Whatever miss teacher Buffy." Spike snorted, shoving his hands in the pockets of his long, black jacket.

"Sorry about him." Buffy said, turning to look at Wesley. The blonde slayer crossed her arms over her black tank top and looked around the hotel, or rather- she looked around at the people in the hotel. There was Cordy, still as beautiful as ever, though there were lines around her face that hadn't been there the last time Buffy had seen her. Then there was Wesley. He had definitely changed; no longer was he the failed watcher who didn't quite understand the world he had pledged his life to. He was older now and Buffy could see he had turned into quite the warrior.

There was a dark skinned man leaning over the bench, near Spike. He seemed like the rough sort, had had a tough life and was adamant about keeping his morals in life. I wonder how he gets along with Angel. Buffy thought to herself.

"So Buffy," Angel said from the bottom of the stairs. Buffy turned to look at the man…demon…whatever he was, that she would always love, no matter what happened, no matter who else there was. She would always be his.

"Yes?" God, it was so hard to just continue standing here, having to be content with just looking at him,

Cordelia sighed as she watched the exchange between the two lovers. That's what they would always be, no matter what…She remembered Angel's face when Willow had told them Buffy had died. Just looking at him had been torture- she could feel the pain radiating out of his centuries old heart.

Cordelia knew everyone else felt it too. Xander and Willow who were both standing in the doorway, Dawn- Buffy's sister who was standing beside another woman who Willow had introduced as 'Tara'.

"Poor Lorne." Cordelia muttered, glancing at the green demon, who was next to Fred, by the bench.

"So…Cordy had a vision." Buffy said, glancing at her old friend, with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Wow. She's setting a new trend," Xander said with a smirk, "I guess you are still in high school Cordelia the Princess."

"Was that even an insult?" Cordelia asked the young man.

"….I'm tired…" came the sulky reply.

"So..getting back to the vision.." Buffy said, shooting Xander a Look.

"Yeah, something's coming." Cordelia said, rubbing her temples, "And I mean something Big! My skull still feels like a cracked eggshell."

The woman called Tara smiled a bit, as though she thought that was slightly funny.

"Well?" Buffy asked.

"Well what?" Cordelia snapped.

"What was is about?"

"It was about us." came a new voice from the doorway, behind Willow and Xander. Everyone spun around to see…..

A young woman who looked about 20 was standing in the doorway, dressed in black leather, with her dyed red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Beside her was a tall, thin black haired man with a cigarette in his mouth, he was wearing a silver earring and a long black jacket that could rival Spike's.

"Shit." Spike swore as Angel said,

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, hello to you too." The girl said with an evil grin on her face. The young man beside her grunted at the two vampires and moved further out of the shadows. Cordelia ran an appraising eye over him, he was handsome…really handsome, even if he did smoke………

"Did you miss me?" The girl asked, hands on hips.

Ummm…that was the first chapter…I hope people like it…not the most original idea I know but……so what?!

**Anyway please read and review!**


End file.
